


Swing By

by anephemeralmind



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anephemeralmind/pseuds/anephemeralmind
Summary: The one where Kiernan asks Timmy to pretend to be her boyfriend so they can go to a swingers party, and he gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 66
Kudos: 202





	Swing By

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello, it's me. I'm back. Again.
> 
> My break was both accidental, and quite a bit longer than anticipated, so here I am, trying to brush the dust off the old writing skills. With a short (cries in word count) fic. 
> 
> Basically, it's just... Porn.

“I’m sorry, you want me to _what?_ ”

Timmy’s voice cracks on the last word, and in any other situation, he’d probably be at least a little embarrassed by that, but with the way he can feel his eyes practically bugging out of his head, he has no doubt that he also _looks_ fucking ridiculous – so worrying about a little crack in his voice was honestly the least of his concern.

Because what had just come out of Kiernan’s mouth… Honestly, it warranted a fucking reaction

“You heard me.” Kiernan shrugs, looking far too calm and collected, considering what she’d just asked him to do. “It’s really not that big of a deal, Tim.”

“Not a big deal?” He huffs out a disbelieving laugh, sounding more than a little hysterical to his own ears, but all Kiernan does is roll her eyes. “Not a big dea – Kiki you’re fucking asking me to–”

“Come with me to a sex party, yes.”

“– Go to a fucking orgy with you!” Timmy practically shrieks, and if he wasn’t so busy freaking out, he’d care more about that, too. As it is, a crack in his voice, and some high-pitched shrieking really are the least of his worries.

“Oh for fuckssakes, Timmy, it’s not a goddamn orgy.” Kiernan sighs, rubbing her fingers against her temples as if their conversation is giving her a migraine – which frankly, Timmy could relate. “It’s just, you know, couples, meeting up, to have sex.”

Timmy can’t help but snort, and this time he’s the one who shrugs, even though he doesn’t feel any calmer than he did before, turns out the need to tease Kiernan completely overrides his freak outs, which… Good to know.

“Like I said, an orgy.” He quips, and Kiernan immediately punches him in the shoulder.

“ _Timmy.”_ Kiernan practically whines, and Timmy finds himself laughing, both at the absurdity of the situation, and the look on her face.

“Don’t you Timmy me!” He chuckles, while poking the tip of her nose, just because he knows it bugs her. “You’re the one that wants me to pretend to be your boyfriend so you can go to an orgy.”

“I keep telling you, it’s not a fucking orgy!” Kiernan huffs, crossing her arms in front of herself defensively. “It’s more like, you know, a swinging party.”

“Yes, because that’s much better.” Timmy deadpans, raising an eyebrow at her as she rolls her eyes.

In a way, a swingers party _was_ much better than an orgy, but still, it wasn’t something he ever wanted to attend. Watch it in a porn, maybe. Be there in real life? No thank you.

Finding someone to fuck was anxiety inducing enough in general, he really didn’t want to add the added pressure of knowing that their spouses are in the same goddamn room. It just really wasn’t his thing, he was bad enough with comparison on a good day, this might actually give him that ulcer his doctor keeps warning him about.

“Oh, come on! I know you haven’t gotten laid in forever either, and this way you know it’s gonna be relatively creeper free, because everyone is already in a relationship.” Kiernan looks so earnest, that he almost finds himself saying yes automatically, because he was never really good with denying Kiernan anything, and especially not when she looked at him like that.

Which she definitely knows, and uses for everything that it’s worth on the regular.

“I don’t know, man.” Timmy nervously bites down on his bottom lip, and scrunches up his nose. “It feels kinda… Skeevy.”

He doesn’t want to kinkshame anyone, but he just doesn’t think sleeping with someone who already has a partner is something he’s into. Not that he’s ever tried, so he doesn’t know for sure, but, all signs points to no.

“Well, it’s not like we’re actually dating, and everyone else is there of their own free will, it’s all between consenting adults.” Kiernan shrugs, once again acting like asking Timmy to join her at a sex party is a completely normal thing.

Which in a sense, he supposes it is. It’s just never been _their_ normal.

“I mean, true.” Timmy knows she’s not wrong. Everything that happens in those parties is between consenting adults, but he can’t go with her.

Can he?

“Come on, Tim. Live a little!”

He holds out for about a week.

It might not sound like much, but it’s a really long week, because Kiernan can be really persuasive when she wants to. All it took was a few pleading looks and some pouting, and now they’re here at some random rich person’s massive mansion – “Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, it’s pretty much just rich people and celebrities. You need to know the right people to get invited.” – and Timmy is regretting all his life choices.

There is a lot more people than expected, because naively, he’d thought it was just going to be a small gathering, hidden away in the basement of some club, not _this_. Though it definitely explains all the paperwork they had to sign, as well as the STD tests they had to agree to take on the regular.

He almost expects to see a bowl filled with keys on the living room table, just to truly drive home what they’re all there for, but there’s nothing. Just people talking, laughing, drinking, and going upstairs with people who are definitely not their partners.

Timmy even thinks he recognizes some people from movies he and Kiernan have watched, and tries his best not to stare, because talk about awkward if they catch him – they might think he wants to…

Which, no. Best to just, keep his eyes to himself.

That thought immediately flies out the window as he spots none other than Armie Hammer standing on the other side of the room, and he finds himself tracking his every move.

If this had been a normal party, it would’ve been the best day of Timmy’s life, no holds barred, but since it’s a _sex party_ , and they’re there to… Well, fuck people, Timmy feels a sudden urge to go hide in the bathroom.

He would’ve given anything to just talk to the guy, about movies, life, anything. Timmy might be a little bit – or you know, a lot – of a fan, and he knows that means he’ll have to do everything in his power to not end up face to face with him.

Not here.

Not like this.

Because there is no way Timmy would be able to keep his cool, and then he’d get kicked out, and Kiernan would never forgive him for being a massive loser, not to mention a cockblock of epic proportions.

So, no, Timmy will have to completely avoid him. He has to.

It’s easier than he thought, because just seconds after laying his eyes on Armie, a cute brunette woman comes to chat him up, and it’s not like Kiernan was wrong about the length of his current dry spell, so despite his initial misgivings about this whole entire thing, he’s really not that hard to convince when she asks him to go upstairs to have some fun.

She sucks his dick expertly, and if he pictures Armie in his head the whole time, well, that’s nobody’s business but his own.

They go back a couple of weeks later, and Timmy would be lying if he said that the first thing he did wasn’t to look around the room to see if he could spot Armie.

Because he did.

And he could.

This time, they make eye contact, because for some reason, Armie is already looking him when Timmy finally locates him, hidden away in a corner by himself. He nearly swallows his tongue when Armie gives him a lewd once over, before quirking an eyebrow at him, and smirking into his drink.

If he’d had bigger balls, or some liquid courage in his veins, he would have gone over. Instead, he finds himself talking to yet another leggy brunette, and as they’re walking hand in hand up to one of the upstairs bedrooms, Timmy swears he can feel Armie’s eyes on him the entire time.

He’s not saying that that helps him with getting hard, or that the orgasm he has that night is solely because of Armie, and not because of the beautiful woman with her legs wrapped around his waist, but… He’s also not _not_ saying it.

Next time, Timmy has decided he’s not going to sleep with anyone, because it doesn’t feel right to physically be there with these women, but mentally be with Armie instead. He never wanted to be that guy, who just fucked people for the hell of it, while not really caring about them at all.

Not to say that he didn’t enjoy one night stands, and no strings attached sex, because he did – but usually, when those happened, his focus was on his actual partner, not some other guy he hadn’t even talked to.

His resolve lasts longer than he thought, because he really was bad at turning people down, he always felt so guilty about rejecting someone that he tended to give in rather quickly. This time though, he’d known it was for their own good, and that had helped.

He can’t deny that it had stung a little to see Armie take a truly stunning redheaded woman upstairs with him, not that he was really jealous, but he can’t deny that he would’ve liked it better if it was him, and not her, that Armie was about to fuck.

Whenever Timmy had imagined him and Armie together while jerking off – which had been about twice a day since he first saw him at one of these parties, sometimes even three times a day – he’d always pictured it lasting for a long, _long_ time.

So imagine his surprise, when only a short while later, the redhead appears in front of him – her lipstick slightly smudged and her hair a mess – and grabs him by the chin, pulling him in for a kiss.

To say he’s shocked by the turn of events would be an understatement, and that’s part of the reason why his mouth is already slightly open as she kisses him, making it easier for her to slip her tongue in between his lips.

Then, suddenly, there’s something warm, slimy, and salty being pushed into his mouth, and it only takes him half a second to realize what it is – Armie’s come. His dick goes from chilling to standing to full attention in about half a second flat.

As his eyes widen, and his breath catches in his throat, the woman pulls away. A string of saliva, and god knows what else, keeping their lips attached for a moment longer, before it ultimately breaks.

Swallowing deeply, Timmy almost can’t believe what just happened, but the taste in his mouth doesn’t lie, he really just got delivered a mouthful of Armie’s come, from a complete stranger. Worse still, he really fucking liked it, he can’t even remember the last time he got this hard this quick.

“Mr. Hammer sends his regards.” The woman says with a smirk, before trailing a perfectly manicured finger down his chest, and settling on his belt buckle as she whispers, “Would you like to return the favor?”

All he can do is nod, because his voice left the building about the same time as his brain, when the taste of Armie hit his taste buds.

The woman giggles, and pulls him by the hand into a nearby bathroom, where she immediately sinks to her knees and starts unzipping his jeans.

It’s over fairly quickly, which considering what just happened, isn’t that much of a surprise, and as she leaves him in the bathroom, to go find Armie and _return the favor_ , she turns her head and winks at him.

Timmy is left sitting on the closed toilet lid, with his dick still hanging out, breathlessly laughing to himself – because what even is his life right now?

After that first time, a pattern establishes – Timmy arrives, Armie practically eyefucks him from across the room, and then he takes a woman with him upstairs, only to send her after Timmy with a ‘gift’ a little later on. Some days it’s yet another mouthful of come, other times Armie gets more imaginative. Like that one time he’d fucked the girl of the day bare, and wanted Timmy to eat her out after.

Timmy has never been more horny in his life. Despite all the sex he’s having, he never leaves feeling completely satisfied, and he doubts he will, unless he gets to be with Armie directly, without the middle man.

Their pattern holds a good few weeks, until one day, when Timmy arrives, Armie isn’t there. The sex that night is pretty lackluster, not that the woman he’d ended up fucking seemed to complain, but there was definitely something missing – or rather, _someone_.

It takes a good few weeks before Kiernan manages to talk him into going back, without Armie there, it just hadn’t been quite the same. The rush of knowing Armie thought about him as he fucked those girls, that he’d even sent them to him after, it was… It was unlike anything else he’s ever felt, and they hadn’t even spoken a single word to one another.

Really, it made no fucking sense.

Timmy had initially only intended to hang around downstairs, making conversation, while Kiernan went off getting what she came for, but as soon as they step inside the door, Timmy’s eyes lands on Armie’s smirking face.

Kiernan sends him a wink over her shoulder as she continues walking into the living room, and Timmy is left standing frozen in shock in the hallway by himself. Until Armie takes pity on him, and comes over.

“Hello stranger.” Armie’s voice envelops his senses, like honey in his tea when he has a cold, and Timmy finds himself staring up at him with his mouth hanging slightly open, because breathing suddenly got a little bit more difficult.

“You weren’t here last time.” Timmy croaks out, awkwardly clearing his throat, as a blush takes over his face.

He hadn’t planned on saying anything, least of all _that_ , but it’s like the words had a mind of their own and escaped through his lips without his brain having any say in the matter what so ever.

Armie’s smirk grows, as if Timmy’s accidental admission of noticing his absence was the best news he’d heard in ages, even though there was no way he _couldn’t_ notice, not with what they’d been doing.

“Aw, did you miss me?” Armie playfully pouts, his bottom lip pushed out in exaggeration, and all Timmy can think about is how badly he wants to sink his teeth into that. His thoughts must be visible on his face, because Armie’s eyebrows raise slightly, and seconds later the smirk is back.

Timmy knows the blush on his face must be fire engine red at this point, and when Armie lightly trails his finger along Timmy’s jawbone, the fact that his touch is almost cold, only confirms that.

“Maybe.” Timmy mumbles, looking down at Armie’s shoes, to avoid looking into his eyes. He didn’t quite want to see how they’d shine with mischief hearing that.

Gently tilting Timmy’s head back, by putting two fingers under his chin, Armie meets his gaze with a teasing smile.“I definitely missed you.”

“You don’t even know me.” Timmy shakes his head, intending to take a step back, so that his brain will have a chance of coming back online, and maybe then he won’t make a complete fool of himself.

But instead, Armie pulls him closer with a hand on his lower back, and as his breath hits Timmy’s lips, and he’s forced to open his mouth in order not to choke, he knows he’s screwed.

“I know I like looking at you,” Armie whispers, the tip of his tongue coming out to lightly wet his lips. “I know I like the taste of you, and I know I’m going to enjoy getting my dick in you.”

Their lips are so close together, Armie’s words practically fall into Timmy’s mouth, and he swears he can taste them on his tongue.

“You’re married.” Timmy mutters, like an idiot, making Armie snort.

“I am. So are all the women we’ve fucked here so far.”

Which, the guy has a point, but that’s not quite what Timmy meant. There was a reason why there’d been girls involved this entire time, right? Because, well…

“Yeah, no, I meant… You’re married, to a woman, aren’t you, uhm, straight?” He feels even more like an idiot when all Armie does is laugh. Literally, he throws his head back and lets out a deep, loud, cackle.

“That’s pretty heteronormative of you, isn’t it Timmy boy?” Armie chuckles once he’s gotten his laughter under control.

“I never me– ” Timmy starts to defend himself, when suddenly he realizes, that Armie actually called him Timmy. “Wait, how do you know my name?”

“Oh, your girlfriend, she’s very talkative.” The smirk on Armie’s face is so wide, Timmy actually feels his own cheeks twinge in sympathy, at least until what Armie says registers in his brain.

“You… You fucked Kiernan?!” The images that pop into his brain makes his stomach revolt and his gag reflex kick in.

It’s both because Kiernan is like a sister to him, and thinking about her having sex just grosses him out in general, jealousy also definitely plays a part, he can’t really deny that. But he also can’t believe she’d fuck Armie without telling him, especially when she knew how Timmy felt about him.

She might not know the whole story about what they’ve been up to, but, she knows enough. There’s no way she’d do that to him.

“Hmmm… Would that upset you?” Armie smirks, his hand coming up to gently cradle Timmy’s face, as his thumb starts dragging along Timmy’s bottom lip, before pushing inside his mouth and pressing down on his tongue. “You jealous she got to suck my cock before you did?”

Timmy whimpers, saliva already pooling in his mouth, making him drool around Armie’s finger as he tries to speak. But before he manages to get a word out, Armie presses his thumb down harder on his tongue, making talking impossible, so he settles for nodding instead.

“Yeah? You want to be a good boy for me, getting down on your knees and swallowing my cock down your throat?”

Once again Timmy just nods, because _fuck yeah_ , that’s _exactly_ what he wants; to get his mouth so stuffed full of cock that he can’t fucking breathe.

“Even if I asked you to do it right here? In front of everyone? In front of your girlfriend?”

Timmy whines, but nods, because yeah, he’d probably be embarrassed as fuck about it later – but he’d do it, no doubts about that. He almost starts sinking to his knees when Armie pulls his thumb out of his mouth and lets out a breathless curse before kissing Timmy fiercely.

“Fuck, you’re a filthy little thing. I love it.” Armie groans against Timmy’s mouth, sinking his teeth into Timmy’s bottom lip for half a second before licking his way back in and tangles his tongue with Timmy’s own.

They stumble their way upstairs, kissing and giggling like a couple of teenagers about to have sex for the first time ever. Armie nearly trips and falls on the stairs, making Timmy laugh a little too loudly, and a woman on the other side of the room catches his eyes – an unimpressed glare clear on her face as she takes them in.

Timmy thinks he recognizes her as Armie’s wife, but he can’t really be sure. Either way, whoever she is, he forgets her pretty quickly once Armie starts guiding him back up the stairs while peppering kisses to his neck.

After a few attempts, and a couple of locked doors, they find an empty bedroom to use, and Armie wastes no time in pushing Timmy backwards onto the bed and crawling on top of him. As Armie lets some of his weight drop down on Timmy, letting him feel just how hard he was, Timmy can’t stop himself from whining, and burying his fingers in Armie’s hair.

Apparently, even just lightly tugging on his hair, makes Armie go completely boneless, and Timmy lets out a breathless laugh as he pushes Armie off of him.

“You like that, huh?” Timmy chuckles, running his fingers through Armie’s hair again as he hums out an affirmative.

Timmy’s just about to suggest taking their clothes off, when Armie surges up and kisses him. This time, he pulls Timmy down on top of him, and a shiver goes down Timmy’s spine when he feels just how hard Armie’s dick still is.

Fuck, he can’t wait to feel that inside of him.

Remembering Armie’s words downstairs, he knows he wants to suck him off first, no matter how rusty he is at it, he’d rather die than let an opportunity like this fall by the wayside. He kisses Armie’s lips one final time, before gently biting his jaw and continuing pressing kisses down his neck.

He’s lucky that Armie likes to dress up for these parties, because a button-down is much easier to get off than a sweater would be – requires a lot less movement at the very least. Timmy feels his breath catch in his throat as the shirt gets bunched up and tangled by Armie’s wrists in their haste to get it off, trapping his arms above his head, and leaving him completely at Timmy’s mercy.

“God, you look good like this.” Timmy breathes out, and he can’t stop himself from running his tongue over Armie’s Adam’s apple, feeling his stubble prickling at his tongue. The vibrations of Armie’s laughter adds a whole other dimension to it, and if he didn’t have personal experience with the fact that a hickey on the Adam’s apple hurt like a bitch, he’d go for it.

Because damn if that wasn’t a neck that begged to be marked up.

“You like having me tied up?” Armie teases, leaving his hands above his head, despite how easily he could get the shirt off if he really wanted to. “Like thinking you could do whatever you want to me?”

Timmy nods, lightly scratching down Armie’s chest, loving the feel of his chest hair against his fingertips, as well as the moan that leaves Armie’s mouth at the slight hint of pain from his nails.

“You have no idea.” Timmy croaks out, his throat drier than the desert during a drought, “The things I want to do to you…”

“Yeah?” Armie breathes out, his pupils dilating right in front of Timmy’s eyes, “I’d let you.”

With a muttered curse, Timmy practically attacks Armie’s mouth, kissing him so desperately he can almost feel his lips bruising. Straddling one of Armie’s thighs – and god they were fucking fantastic thighs, he could hardly wait to get his pants of so he could rub against him for real – Timmy moans into the kiss as he finally gets some proper friction against his dick.

“What I want,” Timmy groans, quickly pressing a final kiss to Armie’s lips, before whispering into his ear. “ – is for you to fuck my mouth and make me choke on your dick.”

He hears something rip, and just seconds later, Armie’s hands are on his face, and his tongue is in Timmy’s mouth. Just as he’s about to complain – not about the kissing, never about that, just, what he really wanted was his dick – Armie puts his hand on top of Timmy’s head, and pushes him down.

Timmy makes quick work of the zipper, and Armie helpfully kicks the pants off as soon as they’ve gone over his hips. His underwear hides absolutely nothing, skintight and soaked with precome, Timmy can see absolutely everything, and it makes his mouth fill with saliva.

He doesn’t even bother taking the boxers off first, just dives face first into Armie’s crotch, attaching his lips to where he can see the outline of his cockhead. Even though it tastes vaguely of detergent at first, the familiar taste of Armie shines through after a short while, and Timmy honestly can’t get enough.

It would be easier to taste him with the boxers out of the way, he knows that, but at the same time Timmy kind of finds it weirdly thrilling, sucking Armie off through his underwear. It feels dirty, and wrong, in all the best ways.

“God, Timmy.” Armie moans, pushing his hips up, pressing Timmy’s face harder into his groin, “you’re so good, baby, shit.”

Despite hardly being able to breathe, and the scent of Armie filling all of his senses, the praise makes Timmy’s heart skip a beat and goosebumps erupt all over his skin. He wants more of that, and as soon as Armie relaxes his grip on him slightly, Timmy shoves his thumbs into the waistband of Armie’s boxers, and pulls them off.

He’d known Armie was big, could feel it while he was mouthing him through his boxers, you could even _see_ it sometimes, if his pants were tight enough, but it still takes Timmy a little by surprise just how fucking thick it feels in his hand as he wraps his hand around him.

Armie lets out a tiny whine, and Timmy looks up at him with a smirk, it’s been a while since he’d fucked a guy, and he’d almost forgotten just how powerful you felt like this, with their dick in your hand, all their pleasure belonging to you.

Timmy gives it a few cursory strokes, just to get a better feel for the size before getting his mouth on him, but when he lets go, Armie’s dick slaps against his stomach so loudly, Timmy can’t help but laugh. It was like something straight out of a cartoon – a very R rated one, but all the same – it was fucking hilarious.

“Oh, shut up.” Armie snorts, grabbing Timmy by the back of the neck, and pulling him in for a kiss. “Mmm, I do love the taste of me on your lips.”

“Fuck, you can’t just say stuff like that.” Timmy whines, reaching down to cup his achingly hard dick through his pants. “It’s not fair.”

“Yeah?” Armie breathes, wrapping his fingers around his shaft, and slowly starting to jerk himself off in front of Timmy’s eyes. Timmy finds himself completely hypnotized by the movement of Armie’s wrist, and almost misses what Armie says next, but just almost.

“You want to talk about not fair? What’s not fair is how you’re still able to talk, your mouth should be so stuffed full of my cock right now that you’re barely able to breathe, and yet…” Armie groans low in his throat, as he runs his thumb over his slit, collecting a drop of precome, and shoving it between Timmy’s lips, pressing down on his tongue. “How’s that for fair?”

Timmy would answer, but he’s already drooling around Armie’s finger, the taste of him exploding over his taste-buds, so he settles on biting down on Armie’s thumb, making him curse.

With Armie thoroughly distracted, Timmy settles himself between his legs, getting Armie’s attention back on him by grabbing onto and squeezing his thighs. With a smirk playing on his lips, Timmy sticks his tongue out, and lightly touches it to the wet head of Armie’s dick.

The taste so familiar to him now, it’s almost like they’ve been doing this for weeks already, instead of it being their literal first time. It’s a heady feeling, watching Armie hold his breath as he lets his tongue teasingly swirl around his cock like it’s a lollipop. He’d always found that analogy to be more than a little ridiculous, but fuck it, it fits.

“Wait,” Armie suddenly breathes out, just as Timmy is about to fully take him into his mouth, and he stops, with a confused frown on his face. “No, it’s… I just – I forgot to ask, and, well, not to brag but you know –” He gestures to his dick, clearly referring to the size of it “– Have you ever done this before?”

A chuckle escapes Timmy’s throat, and he shakes his head to himself, trust Armie to worry about the size of his dick _now_ , after he’s already promised that Timmy would get to choke on it. He knew what he was in for, and he had enough experience to know he was going to do just fine.

It was nice though, having his consent double checked, even if it was a little late in the game.

Spitting into his palm, he wraps his hand back around Armie’s dick, getting it all nice and wet for him, and he makes sure to keep eye contact with Armie the entire time, seeing every twitch and shudder that goes through his body as Timmy works him over.

“That’s sweet of you, truly, but I’ll be fine.” He says with a wink, finally taking him into his mouth.

He doesn’t stop until he feels it hitting the back of his throat, and even then, he just takes a deep breath through his nose, and pushes down a little further. The noises Armie is making, makes the slight discomfort of deep throating him worth it.

There’s no getting away from the fact that Armie is fucking huge, and his dick is more than proportionate, so of course taking it all the way down his throat is going to be a little uncomfortable, especially since he hasn’t done it in a while.

But _fuck_ , if it’s not a heady feeling, listening to Armie’s whimpers, as he swallows around him, holding onto his hips, feeling just how tightly wound he is, and how desperately he’s fighting against the instinct to fuck up into Timmy’s mouth.

“Fuck, Timmy, you – Oh god.” Armie grunts, his thighs twitching underneath Timmy’s hands. “You’re so fucking good at that, holy shit.”

If his mouth wasn’t stretched to the brim with dick, Timmy would smile at the praise, but all he can really do is hum, and swallow down the spit intermingled with precome that’s coating his mouth. Some of it still slides down Armie’s balls, getting them all wet and sticky, but as Timmy gently rubs his hand over them, and Armie whines as his hips buck up slightly, he doesn’t think it’s going to be much of an issue.

Pulling off Armie’s dick, Timmy grins as he sees just how much it’s pulsing in his hand, he’d felt a little of it in his throat too, and he knows it means Armie is so fucking close to coming, it’s honestly a goddamn miracle he hasn’t yet.

“Mmm.” Timmy hums, running his thumb down the underside of Armie’s dick, smirking when he lets out an oversensitive hiss. “You’re so hard for me, your balls so pulled tight, you gonna come?”

As Armie shakes his head, words obviously failing him, Timmy chuckles darkly and takes Armie’s balls in his hand, lightly tugging them down at the same time as he applies pressure around the base of his dick.

He knows from experience just how difficult being on the edge like that really is, all your body wants to do is come, but your brain wants the experience to last longer, and you’re basically at full on war with yourself. Armie’s stamina clearly outweighs his own though, because he loses that fight every goddamn time, even when masturbating, he’s never been able to stop his orgasm in its track like he’s doing for Armie right now.

“I was gonna let you hold me down and fuck my throat,” Timmy says conversationally, gently rolling Armie’s balls between his fingers, still keeping up the pressure at the base of his dick. “But I guess that’ll have to wait for another time.”

“You fucking –” Armie groans, before suddenly pushing himself up into a seated position, grabbing Timmy by the chin and desperately kissing him.

It’s a mess of spit and bruised lips, mostly on Timmy’s part, he’s not gonna lie, but the way Armie’s tongue licks over every surface of his mouth, seeking out the taste of himself in there, it’s one of the hottest kisses Timmy thinks he’s ever had.

Then suddenly, he finds himself on his back, with Armie hovering over him with a wicked smile on his face.

“My turn.” Armie grins, making short work of undressing Timmy, and getting his hand on his dick.

Timmy hadn’t exactly forgotten his own arousal, it’s more that he’d been so focused on making Armie feel good, it had kind of taken the backseat for a bit. But now, with Armie’s hand on him, it’s all he can do not to writhe and whine and beg for more.

Not that he thinks Armie would mind any of that, probably quite the opposite, but he’d like to keep at least a little bit of dignity, thank you.

Armie leaves biting kisses down Timmy’s neck, briefly sinks his teeth into his collarbone, before lightly tonguing his nipples. The different sensations have Timmy’s toes curling, and a breathy moan escapes from his mouth.

He giggles as Armie dips his tongue into his bellybutton, which of course tips Armie off to him being ticklish, and all Timmy sees is a mischievous smile spreading across Armie’s face before his hands are everywhere.

Timmy howls in pained laughter as Armie keeps tickling him, they’re rolling around the bed – and it’s frankly only a miracle that they don’t fall off. Timmy is laughing so hard he can barely breathe, but Armie is no better off, giggling loudly as he digs his fingers into Timmy’s sides.

Just as he’s about to say Uncle, or more accurately, scream it out, hoping that Armie will go back to kissing his stomach – or better yet, start sucking his dick – instead, Armie just stops. Timmy barely has the chance to open his mouth to try and ask if something is wrong, before Armie’s lips are devouring his own.

Having Armie straddle his hips, and grinding down on his dick, makes a whine get caught in Timmy’s throat. Even though they both know, that tonight, Armie is going to be the one doing the fucking, Timmy would be lying if he said that this didn’t make him want to feel Armie sinking down on his cock.

“Fuck, Armie.” Timmy groans, as Armie kisses down his throat. He feels Armie chuckle against his skin, before he slowly starts moving down his body, pressing open mouthed kisses to random spots on his chest – much like he’d been doing before the tickle attack happened.

Their eyes meet as Armie flattens his tongue, and licks down the underside of Timmy’s cock, sucking his balls into his mouth one at a time. Just as he thinks Armie is going to swallow his cock down, his lips even hovering right above the head, he feels his hands on his hips, then the world spins, and he’s on his stomach, with Armie’s breath hot on his ass.

“Yeah, just like that.” Armie coos, pressing his thumb against Timmy’s hole,“Beautiful.” He murmurs, before lightly blowing on it, and Timmy breathes out a curse as a shudder runs up his spine.

While he expected a blowjob, or at least some actual dick play, Timmy can’t deny that if they move right on to the fucking right now, he’d be more than happy with that. He’s about to remind Armie that there is lube in the bedside tables, when he feels the wet heat of Armie’s tongue against his opening and all thoughts fly out of his head so fast it leaves him a little dizzy.

In Timmy’s experience, rimming wasn’t something that came up during one night stands, it was usually something you did with people you knew, who you’d been with a few times already, and where you’d asked for it, or they had asked if it was something you’d be into. He’d never had someone just flip him over and bury their face in his ass the same way Armie had just done.

But he can’t say he minds, because _holy fucking shit!_

There’s no doubt that Armie knows how to eat someone out, the way he alternates between flat licks, curling his tongue, and _sucking_ , fuck yeah, the dude was fucking talented – and judging by his breathy chuckles as Timmy curses and writhes on his tongue, he’s perfectly aware of just how good he is. The bastard.

“Fuck, Armie, I –” Timmy chokes on a gasp as Armie pushes the tip of his tongue inside of him. He tries to push himself back on it, but Armie, being the teasing asshole that he is, just laughs and pulls away, making Timmy keen high in his throat.

“Shhh, baby.” Armie soothes, running his thumb over Timmy’s hole, pressing lightly down, as if to check the resistance, “we’re almost at the good part, have a little patience.”

Instead of diving right back in, and tonguing his ass until Timmy saw stars, Armie grabs onto Timmy’s ass cheeks, and carefully spreads him open with his thumbs.

“Fuck, look at that.” Armie says quietly, and Timmy is sure he’s blushing all the way down to his toes, because Armie is looking directly at him, even though he can’t see him, he can _feel_ it – his gaze on him, on his hole – and it’s heady as all fucking hell.

Armie runs the pad of his thumb against Timmy’s hole again, whispering to himself, before spreading Timmy back open and spitting right onto his stretched opening. Timmy would’ve made a sound, but, his voice just up and left him the second Armie’s spit hit his skin, it’s frankly just a goddamn wonder he’s still able to breathe.

“Just like that.” Armie practically coos, as he rubs his spit around Timmy’s rim. “Getting you all nice and wet for me.”

Timmy knows Armie isn’t stupid enough to try and fuck him dry, with just spit and no lube, and he’s not stupid enough to let him – but for just half a second, he wants it. No, he _craves_ it. He wants Armie, in all his big dick glory, to just use him. Spread him open, shove his dick inside, and take exactly what he needs.

Maybe it’s a good thing his voice temporarily left the building, or he might’ve gone and scared Armie off with his begging.

Armie spits on him again, and this time Timmy groans so loudly he even surprises himself.

“Yeah? You like that?” Armie murmurs, his hot breath on Timmy’s opening has him sweating, and he’s pretty sure his toes are curling up as well. It’s been so long since anyone has eaten him out, he’d forgotten just how much he’s into it.

“Fuck, yeah, please.” He whines, not even caring how desperate he sounds, Armie’s tongue, once he licks over Timmy’s hole feels too fucking good, Timmy almost doesn’t know what to do with himself.

Then, as Armie pushes a finger inside, a shot of electricity goes through Timmy’s spine, leaving him breathless, yet again. Feeling Armie’s tongue tracing his rim around the stretch of his finger, has a whine make it’s way through his lips, and he can feel Armie’s hot breath against his skin as he laughs.

“Does that feel good?” Armie asks teasingly, pulling his finger out, and chuckling as Timmy immediately whines.

“Please, I –” Timmy starts, but then Armie’s finger returns, freshly lubed and joined with a second one, and the added stretch has Timmy’s back arching in pleasure. “Oh god, _yes._ ”

“Such a pretty little thing.” Armie says conversationally, as if he doesn’t have two fingers buried deep in Timmy’s ass in preparation for taking his dick. When he starts to slowly scissor his fingers inside of him, Timmy lets out another whine, trying his best to push back onto Armie’s fingers, to get them even deeper.

“So greedy.” Armie chides, lightly slapping Timmy’s ass, practically making him howl. “Mmm, but such beautiful noises.”

No one had ever really spanked him before, because it wasn’t a thing he really saw himself being into. He could do with some pain with his pleasure, but not quite that much. Or so he thought anyway – the heat that shot through him at Armie’s light slap said something completely different.

“Fuck me, please.” He begs, as Armie licks around his fingers, teasingly pushing his tongue between them, adding to the stretch. Making Timmy _want_.

“No.” Armie hums lightly, tongue still flitting teasingly between his fingers inside Timmy. “Not yet.”

Timmy can’t remember the last time he was this turned on, his dick has been steadily leaking against the bed sheet this entire time, and he’s practically swimming in his own precome. He doesn’t envy whoever has to clean this all up later.

“Please,” He begs again, even though he’d promised himself not to be so desperate, he can’t help it. There is nothing more he wants, right now, than to feel Armie’s dick deep inside of him, stretching him open in the best way possible. “I’m – I can take it.”

“I said, no.” Armie practically growls, slapping Timmy’s ass again, much harder this time, and the sting of it is so heart-stoppingly good, all Timmy can do is whine, and beg for more. “Don’t be greedy.”

“Fuck, I –” Timmy cries out, as Armie bites down on his already stinging ass cheek, and the pleasure pain that flows through him – he’s pretty sure he’s already come like five times during this bout of foreplay, even if none of it has shot out through his dick as of yet – just, wow.

He almost wants to cry when Armie pulls his fingers out, but just almost, because he knows better, and bigger, things are on the horizon. Timmy sucks a breath in through his teeth as Armie squirts some more lube onto his hole, for some reason lube is always cold to the touch, but even more so when his rim is as hot and swollen as it is right now.

Much thanks to Armie’s fingers, tongue, and stubble.

“Sorry.” Armie whispers, carefully rubbing the lube over his opening, serving the dual purpose of warming it up, while also cooling him down a little.

He doesn’t get to stay cooled down for too long. Pressing a kiss to the bite mark he’d left on Timmy’s ass cheek, Armie pushes three fingers back inside of him, and immediately curling the middle one in search of his prostate.

Timmy, naively, didn’t think there was much pleasure left to feel from being fingered, considering he already felt like he’d been wrung out and hung to dry. But clearly, he’d forgotten all about his prostate up until now.

He can feel himself shaking, as Armie relentlessly rubs against it from the inside, he has no idea what’s spilling out of his mouth at this point – but if he had to guess, it was probably a whole lot of moaning and begging for Armie’s cock.

His hair is so slicked through with sweat, it’s like he’s just come out of the shower. He’s tried pushing it back, but every time Armie thrusts his fingers inside of him, it sends it flying right back, slapping onto his forehead, and dripping into his eyes.

He almost hopes, that when Armie does finally let him have his dick, he’ll get to be on his back. Mostly so that he can actually look at him, but also so that his hair won’t keep slapping him in the face. He knows it would feel better if he stayed on his front, because Armie is big, and he’d be able to get in way deeper this way.

Timmy still wants to look at him though, so he can perfectly visualize this next time he’s at home jerking off.

The moment Armie slips his fingers out, and Timmy can hear the rustling of the condom wrapper as Armie pulls one from the box, his heart stops. He almost can’t believe this is actually happening, but then he feels Armie’s condom-clad dick rubbing against his hole, and holy fuck, he’s _big._

He expects Armie to be just as desperate as he is, and to just shove his dick in as far as he can get, but he should’ve known, _should’ve known_ , that Armie wasn’t quite done teasing him yet.

“Fuck, look at you.” Armie groans, as he spreads Timmy’s ass open with his thumbs, and grinds his dick between his cheeks. “You’re gonna feel so good on my dick, can’t wait.”

Timmy almost wants to ask him to hurry the fuck up, but he knows that if he did that, Armie would only drag it out even longer, and he would literally rather die than have to wait more than five minutes to get stuffed full of cock.

Truthfully, he’d rather not wait five minutes at all, but, Armie doesn’t exactly seem to be in a hurry. The way he’s grinding down on Timmy’s ass, letting his dick slide between his crack, occasionally bumping against his opening, making them both curse.

“Armie, I – _please_.” Timmy moans, feeling the head of Armie’s dick rubbing against his hole, knowing Armie is holding it in his hands, and teasing him on purpose, just seconds away from sliding inside. “I want it, please.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Armie grunts, pushing down on Timmy’s opening just a little, almost breaching the muscle, making him whine. “What did you say you wanted?”

Armie keeps teasing him, almost pushing inside, but never following through, and Timmy is just seconds away from losing his mind. He’s tried to push back on it, to get it to slide inside of him despite Armie’s best intentions, but Armie clearly saw that coming, because he somehow manages to hold Timmy’s hips down, while teasing the shit out of him with his dick at the same time.

“Your dick.” Timmy groans, his own dick practically throbbing against the mattress. “Please, just, _fuck me_.”

“Mmm, such a mouthy little slut, aren’t you?” Armie says teasingly, and Timmy feels a little like he’s just been hit by a truck. He’d never anticipated that being called a slut would, well, make him this fucking turned on, but if the squirt of precome that comes dribbling out of his dick is any indication – he’s into it.

Armie is still lazily rubbing the head of his dick against Timmy’s hole, though Timmy can feel his hand start to shake a little, and when he speaks, his voice is a lot more gravelly than it was just seconds ago. “You want it?”

All Timmy can do is nod, and grab onto his ass cheeks, spreading himself open. “Fuck, Timmy, look at you.” Armie groans, before finally, _finally_ , thrusting his hips forward slightly, and letting his dick start to push inside of Timmy.

Timmy is pretty sure both of them hold their breaths as Armie sinks all the way inside, but as soon as his balls slap against Timmy’s ass, they’re groaning practically in stereo.

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Timmy moans, helplessly clenching down on Armie’s dick, as he struggles to adjust. He’d known Armie was massive, but holy fucking shit, he’s definitely the biggest Timmy has ever taken, and he’s never been more happy that Armie refused to skimp on the prep, or this never would’ve worked.

“And you… So fucking tight.” Armie manages to get out through clenched teeth, clearly fighting against the instincts to just put his hand down on Timmy’s back, and fuck him senseless.

After a little while, the worst of the burn subsides, and Timmy wants more, wants to feel _everything_ , so he starts to carefully move his hips, fucking himself on Armie’s dick. He was right, before, when he said how deep Armie would be able to get in this position, he swears he can feel him in his fucking throat, and he’s sure, that if he gets up on his knees, and looks down at his stomach, it’ll bulge out at the bottom with every thrust.

He still wishes he could’ve been on his back, to look at Armie as he fucks him, but then Armie gives a hard thrust, pulls his hair, and Timmy knows he wouldn’t have been able to keep his eyes open anyway.

The sound of their skin slapping together is so loud, and strangely erotic, Timmy can’t help but find it hot as fuck, but not as hot as the sound of Armie’s constant groaning. He almost wishes he could’ve been silent himself, so he’d be able to get off solely on Armie’s noises. And his dick in his ass, of course.

Armie fucks like he’s never done anything else. His movements are so fluid, so perfect, Timmy is seeing stars in no time.

The feel of his dick, sliding in and out of him, it’s breathtakingly good, and when Armie lets himself fall forward, covering Timmy’s entire body with his, only moving his hips as he fucks into him, Timmy’s pretty sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

Unfortunately, despite how bad he wants to stay like this forever, his stamina has already been taken for a ride today, and when Armie bites down on the junction where his neck meets his shoulder, just as he fucks into him so hard the bed creaks – Timmy blows his load all over the bed sheet.

Armie isn’t far behind, almost as if he’d just been waiting for Timmy to tumble across the edge first, and Timmy curses the fact that they’d used a condom, because fuck, he wanted Armie to fill him up. He’s grateful, for the easier clean up, but god, feeling the heat of his come through the condom just isn’t the same.

“Fuck, that was good.” Armie laughs, as he carefully pulls out, and throws himself onto his back next to Timmy on the bed.

“Mmm.” Timmy moans, wriggling in place, before turning onto his side so he can see Armie better. “We should do that again.”

Armie grins widely, his eyes practically glittering as he nods, and leans in to press a soft, chaste, kiss to Timmy’s lips. “Yeah, definitely. Next time.”

Next time, Armie isn’t there.

Timmy goes four more times, thinking maybe Armie just got caught up with work or something, but he doesn’t show for any of them. He still enjoys the sex he has with the women who approach him, but, they’re not Armie.

No matter how many times he tells himself that he needs to stop living in a fantasy world where he was anything other than a fuck to Armie, he still can’t get the look in his eyes before he kissed him goodbye out of his head.

There was something there, he knows there was.

Clearly, it just wasn’t enough.

Despite Kiernan’s begging, Timmy stops going.

_A year later._

Timmy just wanted coffee. He really really wanted coffee, to the point where he wasn’t even picky about the quality, which is why he ended up in a fucking Starbucks. Normally he wouldn’t step foot inside there to save his life – at least not for coffee – but desperate times and all that.

He wasn’t expecting to have someone try and exit the door just as he was about to enter, and he walks face first right into their chest. Thankfully, they have a good grip on their coffee, and doesn’t drop it. They do drop their muffin though, which, Timmy supposes he’s ordering a coffee and a muffin then.

“Fuck, shit, I’m sorry.” Timmy apologizes, waving his arms around to indicate at the poor splattered muffin. “I’ll buy you a new one, I’ll – _Shit_.”

In his stress about causing the person he’d collided with to drop their muffin, he hadn’t actually taken a look at their face yet. Which, of course, when he does, it turns out to be none other than one Armie Hammer.

Who he hadn’t seen since the day they’d fucked. Nearly a year ago.

Feeling his heart threaten to beat out of his chest, Timmy stutters out, “Uhm, I… The muffin, I’ll – I’m sorry, I’ll buy a new one, like I said, I –”

Armie just smiles, and shakes his head. “There’s no need. Just means I didn’t need a muffin today.”

“But, I…” Timmy blinks, tilting his head in confusion when Armie just shakes his head.

“How’ve you been?” Armie asks, pulling out a chair and guiding Timmy to sit down in it. Not seeming to care at all, that his muffin is still lying on the floor, or that people are staring at them.

“Me? I – Good?” He almost cringes at how squeaky his voice sounds, but dammit, his brain still hasn’t quite caught up with the fact that he’d just run headfirst into Armie, and now they’re having a full on conversation like they’re old friends, and not just someone who fucked once at a party.

“Good.” Armie smiles, the crinkles by his eyes clearly visible, and Timmy would be lying if he said he didn’t want to reach out and touch. But then Armie’s next question has his eyes almost bug out of his head, and all thoughts about touching his eye wrinkles vanish in an instant.

“How’s Kiernan? You still together?”

Because of course, he’d forgotten that they’d been pretending to be a couple to get into the parties. That Armie thought, had thought this entire time, that Timmy was with her.

“Oh, we, uh. No, no, we. No.” He shakes his head, not even going to attempt to explain the situation to him. “Still friends though.”

“That’s good.” Armie says with a smile, before catching himself, his eyes widening for a second. “Not that, not that it’s good that you broke up, just– That you’re friends, that’s-that’s good.”

Timmy can’t help the smile that spreads across his face, because fuck, Armie is adorable when he’s stumbling over his words like that, but this can’t last, he knows it can’t. Armie left him behind for a reason last time, he’s had plenty of time to think about that.

He was married after all, so it was time for Timmy to bring the conversation back to reality. Shoot himself down before he had the chance to get too high on Armie’s smile and slight stuttering. “And you? How’s the wife?”

“Oh.” Armie’s eyebrows climb up his forehead, before a soft, almost shy smile, takes over his face. “No, we, we got divorced, actually.”

“Oh.” Timmy blinks in surprise, because that was… That was not at all what he’d been expecting to hear. He’d, to tell the truth, he’d almost been expecting a new baby announcement or something – There was a reason why he’d gone through all the trouble of avoiding any and all news having to do with Armie this last year.

Clearly, what he should’ve done, is to pay more attention.

“Don’t say you’re sorry.” Armie whispers, taking Timmy’s hands in his. His fingertips nervously tapping against the back of Timmy’s palm.

“I wasn’t going to.” Timmy answers honestly, because truly, he’d never felt less sorry about anything in his life.

A relieved smile spreads across Armie’s face, and his gaze quickly drops to Timmy’s lips. “No?”

“No.”

Armie leans over the table and kisses him, right there, in the middle of a fucking Starbucks, and Timmy couldn’t have stopped smiling even if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> A small fyi, in case you were wondering —No, Armie did not fuck Kiernan. 
> 
> Soooooooooo, what do we think? Too rusty? Should go away again immediately and never return? Let me know ❤️


End file.
